epicofthestarwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Erasmus Ferus
Erasmus Ferus was a Human male born in 53 BBY on Mindor. His parents were killed early on in his life and he was left to grow up in an orphanage. His life in the orphanage taught him self-reliance and resourcefulness, which he used to his advantage when he joined the Republic Defense Space Force. Biography Early life Erasmus was born in 53 BBY on Mindor, his parents were killed during a raid by pirates on a cruise vessel they were on. He was left orphaned and brought to an orphanage on . He grew up and out of the orphanage and he was left on his own. He decided to join the military caste on Mawan since he was not designated a caste because of his volatile class status as an orphan. The military caste was the highest an orphaned child could attain with being adopted into a higher caste family. He enrolled and trained in the military academy, one of the most prestigious in the galaxy since the dissolution of the Republic military. He served as a Private First Class in the Mawan army for the majority of his career on Mawan. He was able to advance to the rank of before his multiple tours of duty in the Mawan military ended and he was honorably discharged. Coo-Neo Crisis and succeeding years He was not involved with the Coo-Neo Crisis because he was still a member of the Mawan military. After the small conflict, he joined the Republic Defense Space Force. He immediately received the rank of because of his prior experience and the lack of experienced military men in the organization. From 23 BBY–21 BBY he served in the organization and was promoted to Commander. He transferred over to the main Republic military force and commanded troops in the Army for the rest of the war. Later on Sometime later on, he was assigned a personal spacecraft to command for his forces mobilization. His power was comparable to a Jedi General when compared to the admiral aboard the ship. This meant he had the final word when issuing orders, although Ferus left the general command of the ship—in space combat—to the admiral. Weapons and armament He wore standard combat fatigues that utilized minimal armor, unlike his battlefield successors a decade later. He preferred freedom of movement and stealth over protection. He also utilized s as a way to promote stealth during the Great Galactic War. Many said that his extensive use of the ghillie was what made him so successful during the war and, consequently, allowed him to rise up to the rank of Commander. He liked to carry the outdated UC-46 blaster carbine rather than the standard issue SB-30 due to familiarity and weight. Behind the scenes The character's last name was originally attributed to the character Mason Quarrell. Ferus was chosen to be his last name after the author thought it flowed better and fit the first name better. The likeness of the character is based on portrayal of Major George Dillon in the 1987 film. It was originally going to be based on portrayal of in the , but suitable shots were difficult to find and was scrapped. Ferus also shares his likeness with Sergeant Foley, a character in the Modern Warfare 2 video game. Ferus, Erasmus Ferus, Erasmus Ferus, Erasmus Ferus, Erasmus Ferus, Erasmus Ferus, Erasmus